Why
by Rogue Daffodil
Summary: Hinata is a maturing young woman now, but she's confused. Will her niisan be there with comforting explanations, or will he take advantage of the shy Hyuuga Heiress? You be the judge. Oneshot, Hyuugacest.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Hopefully, I won't confuse anyone with this installment. This fic takes place _five_ months before _Possession_, and _four_ months before the first Chuunin Exam. After this, things really, _really_ start to go downhill for Neji and Hinata. And, I think this will give you a clue as to just how _forgiving_ Hinata has been toward Neji in the past. Also, this is the first fic after the Gifts series. Gifts is still ongoing, as there are several chapters planned for it, as well as what happens between now and the Chuunin Exam. I know, I am being _very_ ambitious, and my writing is all over the board, but I promise all the blanks will be filled, in time. And, for those of you waiting for the next installment of _Possession_, it is coming. Please, continue to be patient. Thank you all so much. I really am enjoying writing this NejixHinata series for all of you. It is you, the _readers_, who make this all possible! Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Why?**

Hyuuga Hinata carried the heavy tray, carefully, gliding her bare feet over the cold wooden floor. Niisan was expecting his tea, and would be angry if it arrived even one _minute_ late.

She hurried through the corridors, making her way toward the dojo. Neji was outside, in the training field. She did not usually serve his tea, but her young Branch cousin had somehow scalded herself, and Hinata had volunteered to do it for her. Why? She did not know. Neji hated her, and she did not want to feel his eyes on her, at all.

She stepped inside the dojo, just in time to see Neji pouring a pitcher of ice-water over his head. The sun bathed him in rich, golden light, while the glistening liquid slid down his chiseled form. He was shirtless, and his careless, unbound sepia locks clung to each angle of his hard shinobi body.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. "_Niisan_..." She whimpered. He was _magnificent_, like some virile solar _god_, come down to tempt her from the heavens.

He flung the dripping strands from his eyes with one swift swing of his head, sending droplets of liquid diamonds flying in all directions. He turned, catching her thirsty eyes in his intense, _knowing_ glare.

"_Hinata-sama_," Neji's harsh voice snapped her out of her reverie. He looked only mildly surprised to see her. "Where is my_ tea_?" He demanded.

"H-Here it is, niisan," she answered meekly, raising the tray slightly.

They stood, staring at one another for several moments.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "I am _waiting_, Hinata-sama."

"H-Hai!" She stammered.

She padded through the dojo, kneeling to place the tray upon the low table on the back porch. Neji came up the few stairs, to kneel at the table, still dripping in the late morning sunshine. She arranged the table as he watched her, smirking.

"Why are you so _nervous_, Hinata-sama?" He grasped her trembling hand, just as she was about to pour for him. Hinata bit her lower lip, staring at the rough, damp hand holding her own. Her eyes moved to meet his, and her breath came in rapidly, as the blush spread from her cheeks, down to her smooth, white throat.

"N-N-Niisan," she squeaked. "P-Please let go of me."

"And if I don't?"

Hinata looked frantically around, searching for some way to escape. Not only did Neji make her nervous, she was _scared_. She did not like to be alone with him anymore, nor did she enjoy his touch. He was uncaring, ruthless and brutal. Never physically, but there were a million _other_ ways for him to terrorize her.

"_Please_, _niisan_..." Her pearly eyes welled with tears, and Neji's brows drew together.

"Shhhh, Hinata-sama," he reached out over the table, cupping the nape of her neck with his other hand. "I am not going to hurt you," he whispered, gently.

Neji tugged her to the side, until she sat down next to him. The tears spilled across her reddened cheeks, and she avoided his gaze. He released her hand, only to catch her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her to face him.

"Relax, Hinata-sama. Why are you so tense?" He wiped her tears with his thumb.

Her heart was beating fiercely, and she could hardly breathe. "I-I... _Niisan_..." Her eyes wandered around, taking in her position, before settling on the hand, gently stroking her face.

Neji smiled. "Would you like some of my tea?" He asked.

Hinata did not answer.

What was going _on_? Why was he _acting_ this way toward her? One second he was ready to chew her head off, the next, he was _soothing_ her, as if these many distant years between them did not exist.

She caught him staring at her lips, and she bit down hard, channeling her fear into the swollen flesh. She could taste the metallic flavor of blood, as it pooled on her mouth, and Neji _licked_ his– slowly.

His mouth was slightly parted, as he leaned closer. "I have something for you," he whispered. "Do you _want_ it, Hinata-sama?"

Her eyes grew wide, and she was sure he could feel the heat radiating from her body. He held onto her face, drawing her in with his eyes, as well as his other arm, wrapped firmly around her waist. She started to feel something warm and tingly in the pit of her stomach. Hinata had never felt this way before. _Never_.

Her breathing became short and heavy, as her elder cousin watched her, drawing her closer still to his own firmly muscled body. She panicked.

"Let go!" She wailed, flailing her arms to break free from his embrace. She struck his jaw with a Juuken palm, jutting his head back. He released her, thrown off balance by her wild movements. She sprang up, and he fell backward– over the edge of the porch, straight into the dirt.

Hinata's fingertip flew into her mouth, and she bit into it, viciously. Her white eyes were wide as full moons, as she shook, listening to Neji curse from below the porch. She did _not_ want to be around when he got back up.

She ran back into the dojo, and disappeared into the maze of corridors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji grasped the edge of the porch, pulling himself up. He was _filthy_, covered in fine dust that soon turned to mud from contact with the water still dripping from his half-naked body. His sneer was vicious, as he searched for Hinata-sama. She was no where to be found, of course.

He allowed his sneer to soften into a frown. "What is _wrong_ with her? I though she _wanted_ me to be _nice_."

He swung himself back onto the porch, staring at the tray on the low table. Perhaps he _had_ gotten carried away. He really didn't mean to scare her off, but it was so rare that she came near him anymore. He was just– _excited_. His eyes narrowed. Why couldn't she _understand_ that? Why was she always _running away_? He scowled. He no longer had a _taste_ for tea.

Neji stomped into the dojo, leaving the still piping-hot, yet untouched tea behind, flinging curses about spoiled, _emotional_ brats along the way– all the while imagining another _piping-hot_, yet _untouched_ thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata ran into the first empty room she had found. It just happened to be one of the family washrooms near the dojo, and she slammed the door shut, pressing her back against it. She clutched the fabric of her kimono, right above her heart, chest heaving frantically.

What was that _feeling_? It still would not _leave_ her, bubbling low in her gut. She placed a hand on her abdomen, stroking herself through the layers of cloth. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she was compelled to rub _lower_– and lower still.

"Aaaah!" She gasped, when she came into contact with a _very_ sensitive area. It was ticklish, but not in an _unpleasant_ way. She continued to touch the spot, lightly, through the fabric. Her breath sped up, as she panted lightly.

What was she _doing_? What was _going on_?

"_Oh_... _niisan_..." The words slipped from her throat before she could even register their meaning. She rubbed herself harder, no longer satisfied with the gentleness of her previous caresses. Before she realized what she was doing, she had slipped her hand into the folds of cloth, rubbing small circles over the spot, through her soaked panties.

Why were they so _wet_? Was this _normal_? Was it _wrong_? It didn't _feel_ wrong. She moaned. What was she _doing_ to herself?

"_N_-_N_-_Niisan_!" Her voice rose, as the feeling increased. Why was she thinking of Neji-_niisan_? His silken hair, loose, and flowing around him in the sunlit breeze... His rock-hard chest and abs, bared for her wide, hungry eyes... _His_ pale eyes, narrowing hotly, as the corners of his lips turned upward, into that familiar, _arrogant_ smirk...

_Oh_,_ Gods_!

Hinata slid her fingers underneath her panties, tickling, flesh against flesh. She squeezed her eyes shut, stumbling toward the sink, to brace her weight over the bowl. She sank her teeth into her lip again, as the speed of her ministrations increased.

Whatever this _was_, she wanted more, and she would give herself as much of this new pleasure as she could.

She imagined one of her niisan's strong hands, lightly covering her pale throat, stroking down the length of it, and slipping into the folds of her kimono. In truth, it was _her_ hand doing this, but the thought of her _cousin_ touching her in such a way was mind-numbingly _hot_.

Hinata moaned again, as she rubbed her swollen, _sensitive_ breasts. She had been a late bloomer, and they had grown quite large over the last six months, but were still _very_ sore. Her Matron had told her they were still growing, and Hinata wondered just how much _bigger_ they would get.

She squeezed one fleshy mound, imagining her _niisan's_ calloused hand causing this pleasure– twinged with the slightest bit of pain.

"_Neji_... _niisan_..." Her eyes fluttered back, as she braced herself with her elbow, on the sink. Her face was flushed and red, mouth parted, and lips swollen with desire. She gasped. "_N_-_Niisan_... _please_... _touch me_!" She cried out. "_Y_-_Yes_, _niisan_... _please_... _please_," she begged.

She continued rubbing and squeezing herself, as the warm, tingling pleasure spread from between her legs, down to the tips of her toes. Her chest heaved, as she gasped one final time, preparing for a cry of wanton lust.

"_Neji-niisan_!" She screamed. And then, she slumped over the sink, spent, and thoroughly shamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji could barely believe his ears! Hinata-sama was in the washroom next to him, panting and screaming his name! Was _that_ why she had run off earlier? Had he _sparked_ that need within her?

He grinned ferally, eyes sparkling with his own sated lust. He had emerged from the shower after hearing her voice through the wall. His cock had stood at attention after her first, ecstatic burst, and he had listened to her beg, stroking himself into quick release. But, he hadn't used the Byakugan. Instead, he allowed his _imagination_ to form the pictures of her self-inflicted pleasure. Her soft, velvety voice, calling out his name was enough for his senses to focus on.

"_Hinata-sama_," he whispered, as desire crept back into his veins. He wanted to see her– to _touch_ her. He licked his lips. And she _wanted_ him to.

Neji pulled on a clean pair of loose, cotton pants, leaving his chest bare and slick from the steamy shower. He ran his fingers through his hair, loosening the damp tangles, before smirking at himself in the mirror.

"You _begged_ me to do it, Hinata-sama," he breathed. "And you _know_," his mind went over all the things he wanted to do– all the _ways_ in which he wanted to feel her. "I _always_ do as I am told."

He stepped quietly out of the washroom, and immediately into the one next door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata rose slowly from the sink, head slumped low in disgrace. What had she just _done_? She was not sure she would be able look at Neji-niisan the same way again. What kind of person _was_ she, to have done those things to herself? She covered her face with her hands, as tears slipped between her fingers.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "_Oh_, _niisan_... I'm _so_ sorry!"

"For what?"

Hinata's head shot up, and she blushed immediately, upon seeing her cousin's reflection behind her, in the mirror above the sink.

"Neji-niisan!" She gasped. He smirked, and she trembled under his glare.

"What are you _sorry_ for, Hinata-sama?" He asked again, snaking his hand up her throat, to cup her face in his firm grip. His other hand slid around her waist, downward, slipping in between her thighs. He caressed her lightly, grazing his fingertips along the sensitive skin.

She inhaled slowly– deeply. "W-W-What are you _d_-_doing_, niisan?" She tried to pry herself from his grasp, but the hand attending to her lower region shot up immediately, gripping both of her wrists, while the _other_ tightened just a _little_ on her throat.

"Shhhh..." He soothed. "I am only doing what you _wanted_, Hinata-sama." He brought his wet lips to the junction between her neck and shoulder. "You did _beg_ me, after all."

Her teeth clamped shut, and her pearly eyes widened in shock.

Neji pulled her back against him, as _his_ back pressed against the now locked door. He slid them both down to the floor, his legs spread to accommodate her form, where he released her wrists, only to pry her legs open, after hiking her kimono up to her waist.

"All you have to do is _ask_, Hinata-sama," he whispered into her ear. "I'll touch you all you want." He licked the space behind her earlobe, then nibbled carefully. He watched as his breath caused the crimson blush to spread across her face and neck, before kissing her lightly in each newly reddened area.

She stiffened under his attention, squeezing her eyes shut. Then, she whimpered when she felt his fingers brush against her sensitive _spot_.

"N-Niisan!" She squealed. She tried to force her legs closed, but he pried them open– again.

"Relax, Hinata-sama!" He hissed, nipping her neck, a little less carefully than before. She slumped against him, trembling. "This is what you wanted," he grasped one bare breast, under the loosened folds of her kimono. "For me to _touch_ you, yes?" He squeezed her mound roughly, and she winced. "Well, here I am," his touch softened, as he rubbed her nipple lightly. "Now," he kissed her neck, "hold still."

Neji's fingers crept back down to her panties, where he slipped them under the moist fabric. He stroked her between her wet folds, rubbing her jewel in small circles. Hinata clutched his knees, fingernails piercing through the cotton of his pants. Her breath was heavy, as she strained her glossy eyes to see the perpetrator of this act.

"Yes, Hinata-sama," he breathed. "Look at me while I touch you." Her eyes welled up again, and a stream of tears slid down her cheek. Neji licked them, before kissing the corner of her mouth. "This is what you deserve, for being such a naughty little girl," he whispered into her ear. He teased her opening with his fingertip, pressing with a light pulse. Hinata arched her back when she felt something long and hard protruding from Neji's lap. It pressed along her back, as her cousin grinded his hips against her. "You should not have run away from me," he said, smirking. "Now look where I've got you."

She shuddered. "Neji?" Tears continued to pour from her glossy, white eyes. "_Niisan_... _why_?"

"Because," he said, "I have been neglecting you." His finger delved a little deeper. "I have not been attending to your _needs_, Hinata-sama." He withdrew, and entered her again– this time, adding a small amount of pressure to her virgin barrier. "But, worry not," he withdrew his digit again, to cup her hot womanhood with his hand. "My attentions will never waver again," he smirked against her neck, "_my_ Hinata-sama..."

"N-No!"

"Hush now, little one," he soothed. "You are a woman now. It is senseless for you to go on in such a confused state." He smiled. "I will teach you _everything_ you need to know about your sweet little body."

"_W_-_W_-_Why_?" She sobbed.

"Because it pleases me. And..." He slid the finger back inside her warmth, waiting as she stiffened, and finally relaxed. Without warning, he pierced through her barrier, shoving his digit all the way up to his knuckle. Her shriek had him groping her breasts again, and biting down on her neck. "It obviously pleases _you_, as well," he hissed, when her shriek became a squeal, and then a moan. He was pumping her now, swiftly probing her fresh, _tight_ heat.

Hinata's chest heaved, as she panted hotly, while Neji stroked her on the inside. He licked and suckled her neck, nibbling lightly on her reddened flesh. The hand that had been holding her throat descended into his lap, where he freed his hard member from the cage of his cotton pants. He stroked himself along the length of Hinata's back, grinding his hips against her.

Neji sucked air in through his teeth, as he quickened their pace. Frantically, he attended to them both, reveling in the slick wetness. Hinata's eyes were wide, teary and fearful, even as desire glazed them over, and she whimpered, wantonly.

"_Niisan_..." Her panting was irregular, and her whole body flushed with heat.

"_Yes_... say my name, Hinata-sama," he cooed.

"_N_-_Neji_..."

"Neji what?" He slipped a second finger inside of her.

"Neji-_niisan_!"

He licked his lips. "Again."

"Neji-niisan!"

"Again!"

Her hips bucked against him, forcing his fingers deeper. "_Neji_-_niisan_!"

His face lit up, in a feral grin. "Again!" He demanded.

"_N_-_N_-_Neji_... _nii_– _Ahhhh_!" Hinata gasped as the searing heat spread throughout her tensed body. She rode each wave that crested over her, while Neji only _increased_ the pace of his ministrations.

"_Beg_," he growled.

"_P_-_P_-_Please_..."

Neji let go of his cock, only to tug at Hinata's obi, loosening her kimono enough to raise the fabric higher, exposing her smooth, porcelain back, before snaking his arm around her waist, and pulling her firmly against him. All this, while his other hand continued to pleasure her.

"What do you _want_, Hinata-sama?" He asked, coyly.

"N-Neji... _please_," she panted. "Please... please... _Oh_, _niisan_..."

"Please _what_?" He sneered.

"_T_-_Touch_ me, niisan!"

"_Yes_... _yes_!" He cried out, thrusting himself against her, forcefully. Hinata shook wildly as she came again, and Neji spilled his hot seed all over her bare back. It dripped down to the floor below them, in a puddle of sticky, white potential.

He slipped his fingers out of her, bringing them to his mouth, and sucking them clean of her sweet liquid.

"_Mmmmmm_... _Hinata_-_sama_..." He moaned.

His beautiful Heiress slumped against him, unable to move, body still trembling from the aftershocks. He looked down at her, noting the wide-eyed look of trauma marring her features. She would not meet his gaze.

A feeling of belated dread began to rise within him. Had he been _mistaken_? Did she _not_ want what he had just given her? _No_. Of course she had wanted it! She had asked, even _begged_ for it! He studied her further. Her pearlescent orbs were glossed over, with a sheen of glistening moisture, pooling within their depths. Neji felt the bile beginning to rise in his throat. He swallowed hard.

_She wasn't_ _ready_...

"Hinata-sama?" He nudged her lightly. No response. "_Hinata_-_sama_?" He tried again. Still, she did not answer.

Neji turned her face toward him, and she shied away. He snatched his pants up, then stood, grabbing a clean towel from the rack. He knelt back down, wiping his seed from her skin. After he finished, he placed the towel over the puddle on the floor, then set to work, readjusting and smoothing her disheveled kimono.

His jaw was clenched, tightly. "I apologize," he said, panic in his voice. "I never meant– " He looked away, scowling. "I thought you _wanted_ it," he stressed.

She whimpered, desperately trying to stifle the violent sobs building within her.

He paled. "What have I done?"

Hinata was losing her battle for control, and she wrapped her arms around herself, shaking as the first frantic sob slipped past her lips. "_Why_!" She screamed. "_Why_, _why_, _why_!" He reached for her, and she slapped him, _hard_ across the face. "Don't touch me!" She wailed. Get out! Go away! _Just leave me alone_!"

He didn't want to leave her– not like _this_. He never meant to hurt her, really he didn't. She was just so _close_, so _inviting_, and– she was _asking_ for it! What was he supposed to _do_? There was only so much a man could _take_!

"Hinata-sama, _please_..." Now _he_ was the one begging. "Please... don't cry." He tried reaching again, but she struck two fingers into his throat, cutting off his chakra flow, and stifling his breath at the same time.

Neji exploded in a fit of hysterical coughing, and Hinata struck him again, with a palm to his chest, sending his back crashing against the shower door. She stood, eyes brimming with tears, as she stared down at him, _hurt_ written all over her face. Then, she grabbed the door knob, yanking frantically, before realizing it was locked.

She sent a burst of chakra into the knob, exploding the lock into a fine, metallic dust. Hinata yanked the door open then, leaving Neji behind, wheezing and grasping his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, Neji sat at his desk, on the side of his room farthest away from Hinata's. He stared into the opposite wall, quaking with frustration and guilt.

He hurt her– _again_. More so than he _ever_ had before. She was traumatized, unable to speak for the rest of the day. Everyone had noticed the change, and though neither of them had said anything, Hiashi-sama had activated the seal– over and over again, for periods of time so long, Neji thought he was _really_ going to _die_.

Neji couldn't blame his Leader, though. No one _ever_ hurt Hinata-sama like he did.

For years he had kept himself in check. Why did he let himself _slip_? _Why_? He took a deep breath. Hinata-sama had asked him _why_, and he honestly did not have an answer. He had wanted her, had wanted to give her something that no one else could, and he thought she had wanted him, as well. Perhaps she had, but she was still just an innocent girl. A girl that he had taken advantage of. His cousin, his _Heiress_.

No. He could not blame his Leader. He deserved every _bit_ of pain that the Caged Bird Seal could inflict– and more.

He looked down at his hands as they trembled, remembering the feel of her skin beneath his calloused palms, and her slick wetness squeezing his fingers, tightly. He had _really_ hurt her this time. He had come close to this very thing so many times before, but he'd always managed to stop when she said no. His teeth chattered. He didn't stop this time.

Neji slammed his fists down onto the desktop. He was afraid, for _Hinata_-_sama_, and for himself. Afraid that he could no longer control himself, that one day, his lust was going to carve out an even deeper chasm between them, a hole that _neither_ of them would be able to crawl out of– afraid that one day, he would _break_ her.

**End**


End file.
